puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Open The Ultimate Gate
Open The Ultimate Gate is an annual event promoted by Dragon Gate USA. It serves as part of a series of shows that occur during the weekend of WWE WrestleMania and are held within the same location as the latter event. Open The Ultimate Gate 2010 Date: March 26, 2010 Venue: The Celebrity Theatre - Phoenix, Arizona Attendance: 920 Open The Ultimate Gate 2011 Date: April 3, 2011 Venue: The Presidential Ballroom - Atlanta, Georgia Attendance: 916 Open The Ultimate Gate 2012 Date: March 30, 2012 Venue: Deauville Beach Resort - Miami Beach, Florida Attendance: 1,024 This event was part of WrestleReunion VII. The live iPPV broadcast was offered for $1.99. Replay and On Demand streams have since been offered for $14.99. CIMA and Uhaa Nation were injured the previous night, resulting in the card being changed and shuffled. CIMA was scheduled to defend the Open The United Gate Championship with Ricochet against Ronin of Chuck Taylor and Johnny Gargano, Uhaa Nation was scheduled to be the opponent chosen by Sami Callihan to face AR Fox as part of the Stable Shootout. Rich Swann, originally scheduled to face Masato Yoshino, was chosen to face AR Fox instead. Though the Stable Shootout concept was dropped, the other two matches remained as scheduled. Following the first match, CIMA and Ricochet came out. They announced that they were vacating United Gate due to CIMA's inability to compete. Their scheduled opponents Chuck Taylor and Johnny Gargano appeared with Taylor insisting that they be awarded the titles by default. Gargano, however, wished to earn the titles by winning them. Masato Yoshino came out and offered to team with Ricochet to challenge for United Gate and everyone agreed. The Scene of Caleb Konley and Scott Reed were accompanied by Larry Dallas and an entourage of ladies consisting of Shelly Martinez, Amber O'Neal, and Sassy Stephanie. They taunted Bobby Fish for not having a partner to face them in their scheduled tag team match. Fish merely pointed to the curtain and Tommy Dreamer came out to team with him. During the match, the entourage attempted to interfere in the match. At one point, Dreamer stopped Stephanie and O'Neal, setting them up for a triple before he gave Stephanie a piledriver. After the match, Martinez slapped Dreamer across the face. Dreamer teased kissing her, but was grossed out. Martinez mounted and kissed him instead, leading to him placing her over his knee and slapping her bottom. Christian Von Eerie appeared during the BxB Hulk vs. Sami Callihan match. During the finish, she hopped on the apron and beckoned Callihan over. She spit in his face, allowing for Hulk to the First Flash for the win, cementing Von Eerie's alliance with MAD BLANKEY. After the match, Callihan got on the microphone and started putting down Sabu until the lights went out. When they came back on, Sabu was in the ring and attacked Callihan. The rest of D.U.F., Jon Davis, and AR Fox to join in on the big brawl, leading into the Street Fight Rules match as Callihan and Fox returned to the back. After the Street Fight Rules match, Callihan attacked Sabu. He then got on the microphone and proclaimed that he was going to end Sabu's career the following night before leaving to get a drink. BxB Hulk and Christina Von Eerie accompanied Akira Tozawa to the ring for his match. After the match, Von Eerie said she had a message for Masaaki Mochizuki and gave him a low blow before making a quick exit. Following his match against PAC, Low Ki proclaimed that he had just competed in a championship caliber match. He then petitioned for an EVOLVE Championship and would be willing to compete to make it happen. Following the main event, CIMA offered to shake the hands of everyone who competed until he was jumped by Chuck Taylor. Taylor then nailed Johnny Gargano with a superkick, effectively dissolving Ronin. Rich Swann, Ricochet, and Masato Yoshino would run Taylor out. Yoshino took the microphone and proclaimed that he would defeat Gargano tomorrow night for the Open The Freedom Gate Championship. He then thanked all the fans for appearing and promised DGUSA would return to Florida in the future. Open The Ultimate Gate 2013 Date: April 6, 2013 Venue: Meadowlands Expo Center - Secaucus, New Jersey Attendance: 1,221 This event was part of WrestleCon. Open The Ultimate Gate 2014 Date: April 4, 2014 Venue: McAlister Auditorium '''Attendance: 160''' Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate USA Events